Wind Down Time
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: Anna gets a little daring. Just some shameless PWP for all you Elsanna shippers.


"Finally the last meeting is done and over with." The Ice Queen rose from the wooden chair overlooking the long, matching table and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you everyone." The Queen bowed and excused herself to her chambers for some long needed rest.

She opened the thick, white painted door and much to her shock and surprise, there stood her sister.

"Anna you scared me, is everything alright?" The Princess wore a smirk and there was a certain..desire in her eye. "Oh I'm just fine, you've just been in meetings all day and I haven't seen you, I figured you could use some time to relax and wind down." The way she spoke those last words made the Queen's eyes darken with desire, with need.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, my Princess?" Elsa asked innocently, a smirk tugging at her lips. Anna slowly walked across the candle lit floor. She was wearing a long, elegant nightgown that just stopped at her ankles. "There are many I could do that, my Queen" by this point, Anna had herself pressed up against the Ice Queen, her hot breath dancing along the Queen's icy cold skin.

Anna found Elsa's hands and pinned them above her head, her body against the bedroom door. "Kiss me Anna. Please I need you." Elsa spoke as loud as she could, though it was only just a whisper. Anna gently pressed her lips to hers and a spark of electricity shot through the both of them, their inner needs deepening the kiss as Anna's hands slid down the Queen's arms, her hands lightly caressing her sister's breasts. The Queen let out a sigh through her nose and instinctively pushed her chest forward, desperate for more touch from her sister.

Anna smirked, "no no, I'm in control." She tugged at the knot keeping her bathrobe up as it fell down her shoulders and pooled at her feet, revealing her naked body the Queen, whose eyes grew wide as she felt her need drop down her stomach, only to create an ache where she needed to be touched. "I'm in charge tonight, you're my Princess and I'm the Queen so you listen to me." Anna bit her lip and led Elsa to the bed, commanding her sister to lie down. Elsa did as she was told, laying down in the bed as her eyes scanned over her sister's naked body.

Anna straddled her still clothed Queen and sat her up so she could zip down the dress that clung to the curves she was desperate to see. "Anna..I need you so bad.." was all the Ice Queen could manage to say as she watched her sister's face flush with desire as she undressed her.

Anna leaned down and kissed Elsa, granting her permission for entrance when she felt the Queen's tongue run across her lips. Their kiss was heated, desperate for each others touch and each others taste. As Anna kissed her, she trailed her fingers down her body, tracing every curve until she reached her destination. Her fingers ran down Elsa, feeling how wet and ready she was for her, causing Elsa's hips to buck without control. "Oh Elsa..you're already so wet.." Anna moaned out as she slowly slid a finger inside her waiting sister. "Oh god..Anna.." Elsa moaned out, her hands grabbing the sheets as they got frosty beneath her touch. "Anna you feel so good inside of me.." The tone in which her sister was talking made Anna even more wet, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of the Queen as her moans became frequent and loud. "Anna faster..I'm so close.." the Queen forced out, her chest rising and falling as her breathing got heavier.

Anna couldn't keep herself together anymore, she obeyed the orders in which she was told and started to thrust her fingers faster, sliding in and out with ease from the growing wetness between her sister's legs. The scene before her had Anna shaking with desire, her hips grinding against Elsa's thighs as she grew more and more wet. Their moans were filling the room simultaneously, Anna's fingers matching the speed in which she was grinding against her sister.

"Oh Anna..!" The Queen screamed.

"Oh Elsa..!" The Princess returned

Their climaxes met each other at the same time, their screams filling up the dark room.

The two girls were shaking and out of breath from their pleasure. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and brought her to her body to cool her down and held her close.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you Elsa."


End file.
